


Noone believes me // dreamsmp angst story //

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Character Death, Heroes to Villains, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Wilburs revival, noone believed Tommy anymore that Wilbur wanted something bad. They thought he was back to normal, he was nice, caring kind. But Tommy knew he had something planned. Just noone believed him anymore, he had noone to turn to anymore. What will he do?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Noone believes me // dreamsmp angst story //

It's been some weeks since Wilbur's revival. Everyone seems to trust him all over again, everyone seems to think he's the old Wilbur. The one before he had gone crazy. But only Tommy knew he wasn't. He knew what death made him become, he knew it was bad. But noone believed him. His last chance was Tubbo, his one and only bestfriend. He will believe him right? "TUBBO!" Tommy screamed out, "Oh! Hey big man what's up?" Tubbo asked. "Tubbo. I know willbur is up to something, he isn't what he pretends to be! You need to believe me PLEASE! He's planning something evil, something big!" Tommy ssid desperately. "Wilbur? Are you sure? He's currently with Micheal-" Tommy cut him off. "HE'S WITH MICHAEL? ALONE? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Tommy rushed up to the room of Michael "WILBUR U SON OF A-" he cut himself off, Tubbo being behind him. Wilbur was playing with Michael nothing has happened. "Tommy! It's so nice to see you! Do you wanna play with me and Michael?" Tubbo looked at Tommy worried. "Hey big man, maybe you should calm down a bit?" Tommy looked at Tubbo in disbelief "No, no. i swear that Wilbur has something going on. PLEASE TUBBO JUST BELIVE ME." Wilbur smiled innocently at both of them. "Tommy maybe you should calm down a bit, I did nothing! I'm just playing with Michael!" Tubbo slowly took Tommy out of Micheals room. "Tommy, Wilbur wants no evil you don't need to worry." Tommy looked at Tubbo shocked. "YOU TOO? WHY DOES NOONE BELIVE ME. TUBBO. I KNOW WHAT HE IS LIKE. YOU DO TOO WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!" Tommy couldn't believe his bestfriend, why wasn't he on his side? "Tommy.. This isn't Villainbur. It's Wilbur. Stop it, he has done no evil ever since he's back. Just give him a chance." Tommy didn't want to hear anymore of this. He left without another word.. He wasn't welcomed here anymore, noone believed him. Everyone thought he was a liar. Everyone thought he was wrong. Every single one of them... He thought hard of someone he hasn't told yet. Than it came to him like a lightning strike, Techno he hasn't told Techno yet. Of course they had their differences, but maybe he would believe him.. As he arrived at Technos house he took a deep breath and than knocked at the door. Techno opened it. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He screamed, it looked like he wasn't very happy to see Tommy. "Techn listen- i need to tell you something-" Techno cut him off "TOMMY. YOU'RE QUITE LITTERLY ON MY PROPERTY, WHY ARE YOU HERE. I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME HERE AGAIN." Tommy got a bit angry at Techno cutting him off "THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH. WILBUR IS PLANING SOMETHING BAD AND EVERYONE COULD BE IN DANGER. BUT NOONE, NOT A SINGLE PERSON BELIVES ME. EVERYONE THINKS WILLBUR IS ALL NICE AND, AND SWEET NOW. HE ISN'T! I KNOW THAT!" Techno looked at Tommy in disbelief." Tommy, just because now noone pays you attention anymore doesn't mean that Wilbur is the bad guy again. CLEARLY THEY ARE HAPPY TO HAVE HIM BACK WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RID OFF HIM. YOU'RE A SELFISH PRICK AND NOW LEAVE MY PROPERTY." Techno slammed the door infront of Tommy's face, not even Techno believed him. He didn't have anyone else he could go to, Phil would just say the same as Techno, He wasn't selfish tho. Something is clearly happening but why. Just why would noone believe him... Tommy left, he didn't even want to go back to his home. Noone wanted him there so why go back? He just left into the woods and hoped to find shelter for the night. Little did he know Wilbur had been following him, he watched their conversation and laughed to himself. "This will be fun.." he said. Night Time rose and Techno left Phil alone to do things. Wilbur saw this as an opportunity to say Hello to his dear Father... He knocked at the door when Phil opened it he couldn't believe his eyes, his son that was dead for months came back. And is standing right infront of him. "W-Wilbur?.." Phil asked almost crying. "Hello father" Wilbur gave Phil a soft smile. "I thought. I thought you were dead.." Phil said. "I was! But I'm back now, I'm back father." Phil went to hug Wilbur. "I'm so glad.. I thought you were gone.. Gone forever.." Phil cried abit. "Oh father.. Ofc I'm back. Why wouldn't I be?" Phil backed off, Wilbur started laughing slightly "remember when you brutally pushed a Sword through me?" Wilbur put his shirt up to show is Father the now healed wound. "Remember when you did that? It was a great time wasn't it?" Phil looked completely shocked, but than it came back to him. What he had done to his son, why he was dead in the first place. He broke. "Father what's wrong? Why aren't you laughing? It was a good time wasn't it?" Wilbur asked mockingly sad. "son i- i am so sorry- i didn't- i didn't want TO DO THIS. YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME A CHOICE" philza shattered as he grabbed onto Wilbur crying, Wilbur patted his father back slowly "oh father... I understand. I even begged u to do so.. But u need to understand.." Wilbur slowly grabbed the sword that philza let fall to the ground. "I need to finish the one thing i haven't done yet..." he rose the sword slowly over Philzas back. "I need to finish the people" he rammed the sword into his own father's back, Philza looked at Wilbur shocked and smiled "s-son... I thought.. I.... Thought i didn't fail you......." philzas smile faded slowly his eyes closing Wilbur whispered "don't worry.. I'll see you soon dad. Like in old times." philza spoke a last time "... Old times?..". Philza fell to the ground the sword still in his back, Wilbur slowly stood up opening the door. He stopped. Techno stood infront of him fully armed trying not to break "you... YOU KILLED HIM. YOU'RE A MONSTER WILLBUR." Techno screamed, Wilbur gave a chuckle "please Techno refere to me by my real name." Techno looked at him angrily "William, you killed OUR FATHER." Wilbur laughed more "OUR FATHER? O U R F A T H E R? OH PLEASE SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE ABOUT FAMILY TECHNOBLADE." Techno sprang back a bit. "no. NO. YOU CAN'T DO THIS WILLBUR THIS IS NOT YOU." Wilbur started laughing like a maniac "NOT ME? N O T M E? I FEEL BETTER THAN EVER. EVERYTHING IS PERFECT. NOONE CAN STOP ME TECHNO. I AM NOT AFFRAID OF ANYTHING, I'VE BEEN DEAD I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. EVERYTHING IS PERFECT. NOONE TRUSTS TOMMY ANYMORE, EVERYONE RELYS ON ME. NOT EVEN YOU TRUST TOMMY," he laughed more " HE TRIED TO FIND SHELTER WITH YOU, AND YOU WHAT DID U DO? YOU LET YOUR OWN BROTHER GO INTO THE COLD WILDERNESS AGAIN. HE APOLOGIZED FOR BETRAYING YOU FOR HURTING YOU." Techno stayed quite not being able to say a word. Wilbur patted his shoulder "We'll meet again soon brother, don't you wait to long for me~" Wilbur walked out the door and techno shattered to the ground. "i- I'm so sorry Phill. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I failed you... I failed Tommy... I failed everyone.... I'm so so sorry" Techno cried not Being able to get himself together anymore. Techno cried more and more, eachtime he thought he would stop, he started again. He didn't have a feeling of time anymore, he didn't know how long he has been sitting there crying now. But he eventually must have fallen asleep. He woke up next to the corpse of his father. Still shocked of what happened yesterday. 'I should.. Burry him.' he thought to himself, he put all his energy together and picked up philza bringing him outside to a nice place under a tree, he started digging a whole where he would burry philza. When he was done he gave philza a last goodbye leaving a wither rose on his grave, anyone that dared to try and disturb the dead should be cursed by the wither rose. As he stood up and walked back he heard a whimpering, he tried to find the place where it came from. As it became louder he finnally found who made those sounds. It was Tommy. It looked like he was badly wounded. "... Tommy?" Techno said in a shaky breath, Tommy gasped and turned around looking at Techno in fear "I-i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to- to come to the near of your house again-" Tommy put his hands above his hands as if Techno was about to hurt him. "no- No. Don't worry, you're injured right?" Tommy looked at him in disbelief, why was he being nice? "yeah- but it's nothing real-" before he could finish his sentence Techno had already picked him up, slowly starting to walk back to his house. "... Techno why are you doing this-" Tommy said quite serious. "... Tommy... I- i can't tell you right now please just wait-" he said a bit broken. "No Techno i want to know. Why are you helping me? Are you going to throw me out again as soon as I'm ok again- ARE YOU TRYING TO KIDNAP ME??!" Tommy started screaming trying to fight his way out of Technos arms. "TOMMY PHILZA IS DEAD. THAT IS WHY." Tommy stopped trying to process what he had just heard. "P-phill is- Phill is dead?.." he asked. "Yes he is, Wilbur killed him, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. And that i shut my door infront of you." Techno didn't even dare to look Tommy in the eyes while saying that. "... It's fine, I forgive you. I wouldn't have deserved it in the first place after all I did betray you multiple times. I understand that you wouldn't have trusted me. " the rest of the walk was pure silence, loud very loud pure silence. As they arrived at Technos house, Techno slowly put Tommy down. "don't move I'll be right back." Techno said as he went to get medical supplies, as Tommy was alone he looked around the house trying to see what has changed. It was still all the same. He wondered if the bunker he built years ago was still there. Techno came back with bandages and more as he put them on Tommy, Tommy spoke "Is Phill really gone? Is he gone forever or just for a bit?". Techno stopped for a moment trying to think of words. "Tommy.. He's gone forever, I don't think he will ever come back again.." Techno finished healing Tommys wounds. "I tried to warn everyone... I really tried, but noone believed me Techno. Just because Wilbur put on the nice guy act everyone thought i was lying... Even my bestfriend.." Tommy said really shaky "I know Tommy.. I know.." Tommy started sniffing and slowly tears rushed down his face "why didn't they believe? I never lied to them. This isn't fair, why do they believe a dead person more than me. I know what he was like, i was with him for a while. Why didn't they believe me." He started sobbing uncontrollably. "Tommy, Tommy it's alright calm down. I'm here now. I believe you. We're gonna save them, don't worry." Techno tried to calm Tommy, but he was never really good with situations like this. "Techno i know you don't want to save them. You just want your revenge..." Techno sighed "even though that's true, you're the only family i have left we need to stick together now." Tommy looked at Techno with puffy eyes. "since when does that matter to you Techno. WHY DOES IT MATTER NOW. IT DIDN'T MATTER TO YOU WHEN I FIRST CAME, WHEN PHILL WAS STILL AROUND" Techno didn't know what to do, he knows Tommy was right. He knows he didn't handle this the best. "Tommy.. I'm sorry. I was.. I just.." Techno didn't know what to say. He was out of words. "JUST LEAVE AGAIN LIKE U DID BEFORE. YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE PHIL WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE CAN STOP WILL?" Tommy sobbed more and more, Techno looked at him in worry. He didn't know himself how he was gonna stop will. He stood up and left. It was better for both of them, Tommy needed to calm down and Techno needed to think about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy. This is my first ever fanfic lol- i don't know how Ao3 works but I'm finding out.


End file.
